Sonho de criança
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Toda criança tem seus medos e segredos. - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Severus Snape/Regulus Black - kid!fic - RA


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: Projeto HD Kids da sessão HD do fórum 6v

**Ship**: Harry Potter/Draco Mafoy; Severus Snape/Regulus Black

**Capa**: link no meu profile

**Sinopse**: Toda criança tem seus medos e segredos.

**Spoiller**: 7 - RA

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 13 de outubro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Sonho de criança**

Harry desceu as escadarias da mansão com cuidado, porque os degraus eram altos, usando os suportes das cabeças dos elfos como apoio para suas pequenas mãos. Ele morria de medo daquelas cabeças, por isso, quando chegou no corredor do patamar abaixo, saiu correndo em direção às cozinhas para contar a novidade para o primo.

Sem perceber o que fazia, acabou calculando mal o espaço do corredor e tropeçou nas saias da mulher que vinha lentamente caminhando em direção contrária.

- Cuidado, moleque! - ela o segurou para que não caísse e o colocou de pé.

- Desculpe, vovó. - ele parecia genuinamente arrependido com aqueles enormes olhos verdes a encarando, e ela o deixou ir. A idade a estava deixando mais fraca.

- Você precisa dar um jeito no seu filho, Regulus. - ela reclamou com o filho assim que entrou na sala - Não sei aonde você encontrou essa criança, mas ele precisa claramente ser domesticado. Não pára quieto um segundo!

- Crianças são assim, mãe. - Regulus riu baixo ao ver o olhar mortal que Severus lançava à sogra do outro lado do cômodo. Casar com Severus só não fora a sua ruína na família porque o homem que escolhera era capaz de provar sua valia. E, por outro lado, suspeitava que Severus havia salvado sua vida quando descobriu o quão próximo estava dos segredos de Voldemort e decidiu ajudá-lo.

Da ajuda surgiu a paixão que levou ao casamento quando Lily Evans morreu. A única condição para ficarem juntos imposta por Severus fora adotar O Menino que Sobreviveu, algo que só pode ser feito devido ao antigo, porém ainda válido, parentesco entre Black e Potter, somado a uma estranha confiança depositada por Dumbledore na figura de Severus.

Mas Regulus não se importava mais em como chegaram àquele estranho arranjo familiar. Ele estava feliz.

_Cola o teu desenho no meu_

_Pra ver se cola_

Harry desceu às despensas, indo ao canto mais escuro em que um grupo de barris envelhecidos formava o seu esconderijo. Draco estava lá, com um vidrinho com fogo iluminando sua face ansiosa.

- Olha o que eu consegui! - o loiro disse, mostrando o fogo com um grande sorriso - Convenci o elfo a fazer para mim! Não precisamos mais ficar no escuro.

- Você não ameaçou ele, né, Draco? Da última vez que eu gritei com Kreacher, a vovó disse que ia colocar a cabeça dele na escada. Eu não gosto delas.

- Você parece uma menina, Harry. Um dia ele vai para lá, é o que acontece com os elfos. Nós, bruxos, vamos para uma ilha cheia de luz e cascatas de doces. Os elfos vão para a escada. É isso que acontece. - Draco parou e pensou um pouco, falando muito sério em seguida - Eu preciso perguntar para a mamãe para onde vão as corujas. Uma bateu na janela do meu quarto hoje de manhã e desapareceu.

- Sério? - Harry perguntou, excitado, mas em seguida olhou o primo com desconfiança - Eu acho que elas só vão para o corujal, Draco.

- Talvez minha janela seja uma chave de portal para o corujal. Para as corujas não precisarem dar a volta na mansão. - o loiro disse, os olhos brilhando com a ideia.

- Podemos investigar depois. E também o corujal. Aquele lugar é assustador. - Harry disse, e sua face revelava o quanto ele desejava fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

Quando tio Regulus comprou Harry no mercado de bebês, Draco era muito pequeno, mas sabia que tinham a mesma idade e Harry dizia que isso era o suficiente para fazer com que fossem amigos para sempre. E ele acreditava.

_Cola o meu retrato no teu_

_E me namora_

- E o que você descobriu, Harry? Foi você que me mandou o bilhete para vir aqui. - Draco lembrou.

Harry sentou-se ao lado do primo, tirando um papel do bolso e mostrando para ele.

- Eu estava fazendo as lições que a vovó passou e eu vi isso.

- O que é isso? - Draco perguntou, olhando o pedaço de papel, confuso, para em seguida olhar para o primo com um ar de quem foi traído - Você já aprendeu a ler?

- Estou aprendendo, como você, seu bobo. Mas não faço ideia das letras. O legal é o desenho, é um pedaço da árvore que está na sala de estar.

- Hum. É mesmo. Mas o que tem isso?

- A vovó estava falando que eu estou virando um mocinho e preciso começar a procurar uma boa família para casar. Eu estava olhando a árvore, e quase todo mundo casou com primos, Draco. Até a vovó. Quem não casou, ela queimou.

O loiro o olhou assustado.

- Mas nós não temos primos! O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei, Draco. - Harry disse com uma expressão muito séria - Eu não sei. Preciso de ajuda, não quero que a vovó queime meu nome da árvore. Ela é uma das coisas mais bonitas que tem aqui em casa.

Draco chegou mais perto de Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados para afastá-los dos olhos verdes, e disse baixinho com toda a sua segurança.

- Eu vou te ajudar.

_Comigo nessa dança_

_Um sonho de criança_

No dia seguinte, Draco encontrou Harry sentado no canto do esconderijo parecendo muito triste.

- Você falou com seus pais? - ele perguntou, preocupado. Era o que dizia o bilhete que Harry mandara para ele de manhã.

- Sim. Meu pai Severus disse que era besteira e falou coisas feias da vovó, o que fez ele e meu pai Regulus saírem do quarto para gritarem no corredor.

- Meus pais fazem isso no escritório. - Draco constatou, indicando que entendia.

- Meu pai Regulus, quando voltou, disse que é só eu me casar com qualquer pessoa de uma boa família, que eu preciso gostar da pessoa para ficar com ela para sempre, e que ele não vai deixar ninguém queimar meu nome da árvore. - Harry disse com um sorriso pequeno.

- Mas você ainda está preocupado. - Draco constatou.

- Tio Sirius foi queimado da árvore sem nem precisar casar, e meu pai Regulus fica triste quando falo dele, acho que ele não queria que isso acontecesse, mas aconteceu. Ele não tem como ter certeza que não vai acontecer comigo.

Draco suspirou e se sentou ao lado de Harry, pensando por alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Harry, minha mãe disse que os Malfoy são a melhor família da Inglaterra depois dos Black. Meu pai riu, mas eu acho que ele estava feliz por ela dizer isso, o que deve ser verdade.

- A vovó gosta da sua família. - Harry constatou - Mas por que você está dizendo isso?

- Porque eu estive pensando... - Draco hesitou, e então pegou a mão de Harry e pousou sobre a sua, a olhando fixamente antes de encarar os olhos verdes, que o observavam curiosos - Eu percebi que nós somos primos.

Harry sorriu, de uma forma aberta e sincera, como ele só sorria quando estava fazendo algo de que gosta muito, e Draco sorriu de volta.

- Eu gosto de você, Draco, até se for pra ficar junto pra sempre.

_E o meu coração colado ao teu_

_Pra ver se cola_

**FIM**


End file.
